Nightmare
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: As it turns out Nick isn't the only one in his family to experience nightmares, find out who else does. Please read and review! Happy New Year everyone!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Nightmare

"I'll go." Nick said sleepily.

"No, I got it." Jackie said as she heard the baby's cries in the middle of the night.

Jackie listened again, "Wait that's not Johnna, that's Jasmine." She said as she bolted out of bed with Nick right behind her.

They ran into Jasmine's room. Jasmine was in her bed crying hysterically. Dolly Jasmine's Dalmatian puppy had her head on the end of Jasmine's bed looking up at the little girl, the puppy's eyes were clouded with concern.

"Jazz what's wrong?" Jackie asked as she flipped on the light and then both she and Nick raced to their daughter's side.

"She's shaking." Jackie told Nick as she picked Jasmine up and set her on her lap.

"It's alright sweetheart." Jackie said soothingly but Jasmine just continued to cry, and shake.

"Baby girl, tell mama and dada what's wrong." Jackie said as she gently rocked her back and forth.

"Bad beh." She managed.

"Bad bear?" Jackie asked the little girl.

"Yeah." Jasmine said as a big tear rolled down her cheek.

Nick and Jackie looked at each other and then around the child's room. Unlike most little kids Jasmine didn't have a favorite teddy bear, she had a beloved pink bunny, but no teddy bear so Nick and Jackie had no clue what she was talking about.

"Why was the bear bad sweetie?" Nick asked.

"Him ate me." She said before burying her face in Jackie's nightgown.

"Oh honey, you just had a bad dream, it's ok, you're safe, there's no bear, mommy and daddy are right here so you don't have to be scared" Jackie said.

Jackie was actually relieved, of course she felt bad that Jasmine was so upset but it was wonderful to know that she wasn't actually hurt.

Nick though, understood a little bit more about nightmares then his wife did, he himself experiences them quite often, and so he knew all too well how Jasmine felt.

"Honey, I got this, you can go to bed." He said to his wife with a smile as he held out his hands, indicating to Jackie to hand Jasmine to him.

"I don't want to leave her when she is like this." Jackie argued.

"It's ok, I'll stay with her, trust me on this one." Nick insisted.

"Ok." Jackie said looking at Jasmine, she seemed to be somewhat calmed down so Jackie passed her over to Nick and then she left the room and went back to her own room.

She kept the door open though so she could still hear what was going on.

"It's no fun to have nightmares is it kiddo? Daddy knows all about that."

"No." Jasmine replied shaking her little head.

Nick smiled at her, it amazed him how much she looked like him.

"Dawly." Jasmine said pointing at the dog, whose head was still on Jasmine's bed.

Dolly still had her eyes glued to Jasmine.

"Come on up Dolly." Nick said as he patted the area next to him on the bed.

Dolly was thrilled with the invitation and hopped gleefully onto the bed.

"Dawly funny." Jasmine giggled happily as the dog laid her head on Nick's lap.

Nick laughed.

"Alright kiddo, why don't you try to go back to sleep." He said as he laid Jasmine down, but she clung to his neck "no dada." She screamed, sounding terrified.

"Ok, ok, I won't go anywhere." He assured her as he picked her up and set her on his lap again.

Jasmine smiled.

"Dada seep with me?" Jasmine asked Nick as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sweetie dada won't fit in your bed, I'm too big." He said.

"Dada no big." She argued.

"Yes I am." Nick insisted.

"Pees dada."

"Alright." Nick said giving in as usual.

"_Jackie's right, she does have me wrapped so far around her finger it's not funny."_ Nick thought to himself.

He made Dolly get off the bed because there was no way all three of them were going to fit, but when he laid down he was dismayed because even after Dolly had gotten off, there still wasn't much room, in fact half of his body hung over the edge of the bed.

"_It's gonna be a long night."_ He thought.

A little while later, after finally feeling Jasmine was ok Jackie fell asleep in the master bedroom but it wasn't long before she was awoken by a thump.

She got up and raced into Jasmine's room where the thump had come from. Her eyes got wide at what she saw.

"Honey, what are you doing on the floor?" she asked Nick who looked up at her.

Nick gave her an incredulous look.

"Dada fall down." Jasmine explained to her mother while she peered over the edge of the bed at Nick with a look of shock on her little face.

"Nicky you fell out of bed?" Jackie asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Yep"

"Are you alright?"

"Peachey." Nick mumbled as he got up off of the floor.

"Jazz, can daddy go sleep in his bed now?" Nick asked.

"No, dada seep with me." She whined.

Nick sighed and then he got an idea "Can Dolly sleep with you instead?"

"Dawly?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep Dolly."

"Yeah, Dolly seep with me." She said excitedly.

"Alright, come on up here again Dolly." Nick said as he gently patted the Jasmine's bed.

The dog hurriedly jumped back on Jasmine's bed, wagging her tail like crazy.

"Dawly funny." Jasmine giggled as the dog laid down right on top of Jasmine's legs.

"Dolly, you crazy dog, sleep next to Jasmine, not on her." Nick said as he picked the puppy up and put her down next to Jasmine.

"Alright Jasmine, goodnight, mommy and daddy love you." Nick said as he kissed her forehead.

Jackie did the same and then both left the room. They then went back to their own room and quickly fell asleep, and this time, Nick did not fall out of bed.


End file.
